stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Starfleet characters in Star Trek: Outpost
This article provides a list of major and recurring Starfleet characters in the audio drama Star Trek: Outpost 'Starfleet Characters' Captain Baker (played by CC Petersen)— A female human Starfleet Officer. Captain Baker was the commanding officer of the USS Gorgon, a supply vessel that made infrequent trips to Deep Space 3. Baker was determined to maintain a hands-off approach and not get sucked into the drama of the station when her ship visited. That may be changing. During DS3's upgrade and refit, the Gorgon brought replacement equipment and personnel to the station. During the visit, Station Commander Captain Montaine Buchanan invited Captain Baker to dine in the Commanding Officer's mess. Arban let it slip, "Personally, I think Emily would approve". Balreese, MD Dr. Balreese was a psychiatrist at Starfleet headquarters. Admiral Bartholomew Thomas and Captain Taldeen were intimately familiar with him. Taldeen believed that Dr. Balreese would enjoy discovering the true origin and meaning of Captain Montaine Buchanan's mimetic phrase ("No more and no less."). Yeoman Blank (played by Anhna Behari)—Yeoman Blank was a petty officer aboard the USS Joseph Kittinger, Admiral Bartholomew Thomas' flagship. Arban Breetal, MD (played by Larry Phelan/Cary Ayers)—Arban Breetal was the Chief Medical Officer of Deep Space 3 and close confidant to Captain Montaine Buchanan. After medical school, Dr. Breetal was passed over for a position at Ravenstone, a medical facility on Earth (England), that specialized in xenopathologies. Dr. Breetal was later assigned to the colony world of Kalimor, where he met Buchanan. Kalimor was eventually attacked and occupied by an alien race called the Mahr who imprisoned the colonists in a make-shift concentration camp and/or used them as slave labor and/or experimentation subjects. Threatening to systematically and brutally kill the colonists until he acquiesced, the Mahr forced Dr. Breetal to participate in the medical experiments. Dr. Breetal was cleared of any wrongdoing in the incident and was actually awarded a medal for his efforts to keep the colonists alive during the occupation. Since meeting Montaine Buchanan at Kalimor, the two have served together almost continuously since. Arban had accepted Captain Buchanan's austerity program at DS3, "Seeing no harm in it." Since the arrival of the casualties from the Betazoid Diplomatic shuttle, the dangers of being shorthanded had become acutely obvious. Without the aid of the medical staff from the Remmington, as well as Chimera, DS3's Doctors and Medtechs would have been overwhelmed. When the Captain suffered his turbolift accident, Arban was the first to reach him. He also closely monitored Buchanan's progress while he was unconscious. Despite his friendship with Captain Buchanan, Dr Breetal agreed with Lt. Commander Torkelson that changes to medical staffing had to be made to prevent the threat to patient safety that another catastrophe might have created. Doctor Breetal was crucial in helping diagnose Emily May Tovar-Smith's illness by consulting with the staff at Ravenstone Memorial Hospital on Earth. He aided them with what little knowledge gleaned from the Mahr Occupation on Kalimor as well as the pathogen they used to experiment on the colonists. Thanks to his intervention, Emily made a full recovery. Captain Montaine Buchanan (played by Edward Winterose)—Montaine Buchanan was the commanding officer of Deep Space 3 at the time of Lt. Commander Torkelson's arrival (approximately 2364). Buchanan was in command of the station for 12 years prior to that. Along with Dr. Arban Breetal, Buchanan was a survivor of the Mahr occupation of planet Kalimor, which was his first deep space assignment since graduation from the Academy. While there, he fell in love with Emily Alkon, daughter of the Colony Governor. After Kalimor was invaded by the Mahr, he assumed command of the survivors following the death of Captain Derks, the senior Starfleet Officer at the colony. Buchanan, skilled in resource management, was determined to save as many colonists as he could. The seeds of Buchanan's future were planted when his Vulcan friend, Sakor, decided he had become too much of a burden on Buchanan and the colonists, and was brutally beaten by the Mahr after refusing to move a rock. Dr. Breetal tried to ease Sakor's suffering but was seen by the Mahr guards. The Mahr known as Fist then killed Sakor in cold blood. From that point on, to Buchanan, the survivors ceased to be seen as people, and became only resources to be managed, the same as food and materials. The Mahr ordered Buchanan to provide subjects for experiments but Buchanan refused and the Mahr took them anyway. They also subjected Buchanan to the same experiments, exposing him to the same pathogen being used on other test subjects. Buchanan was saved by Dr. Breetal, who managed to "smuggle out" a small amount of the antidote. Although the medicine worked, it left Buchanan weak and incapacitated. The leadership of the survivors was taken over by Emily Alkon. When she failed to return from a work detail, Buchanan discovered she had been taken as a test subject for the Mahr pathogen. She was returned in a delusional state, just like Buchanan. Having none of the antidote left to counteract the pathogen, Emily died the following morning. Two days later, Starfleet/Federation forces liberated the camp, and chased the Mahr all the way to the Miragosa Nebula, where they mysteriously disappeared. Buchanan was awarded a medal for his actions during the Mahr occupation, though he does not believe he deserved it, nor does he value it. He also received a promotion, and was assignned as Logistics Officer for Starbase 43, a position he held for thirteen years, nine as a Lieutenant Commander, then four more as a full Commander. Buchanan then advanced to Captain and was posted at Deep Space 3. A driven, heavy-handed martinet, Buchanan's management style was to maximize short-term gains, which often resulted in long-term losses—among which was crew morale. Despite his many personal shortcomings, Captain Buchanan had substantial command presence. In the words of Medtech Kell, "Whether you liked him or loathed him, you knew it when he entered the room." With the lone exception of Dr. Breetal, Buchanan had no close, personal friends aboard the station. He considered the majority of the crew on the station as "spoiled children that cry about what they don't have, but don't know the real meaning of genuine hardship" and consistently treated them with varying degrees of contempt and/or disdain. Captain Buchanan had been passed over multiple times for promotion to the rank of Admiral. Though he was the senior officer onboard, he rarely accepted responsibility for any failures or shortcomings, preferring to blame subordinates. Buchanan's ambition to succeed was exceeded only by lack of loyalty to the station or its crew. The Captain appears to have a phobia, bordering on paranoia regarding his Executive Officer, Lt. Commander Greg Torkelson. While he considered him "an undisciplined young slacker with delusions of adequacy," he was convinced that Torkelson was trying to undermine his authority, and steal his command out from under him. Though he believed himself a logistical genius in the eyes of Starfleet Command, he was, in fact, the butt of jokes and slurs by the Admiralty because of his incomplete understanding of proper station operation. The reason behind his long tenure in command of Deep Space 3 was unknown, though it was speculated Starfleet wanted to shut the station down and replace it with an automated listening station and the captain was there to quietly expedite the process. He was involved in a serious turbolift accident resulting in him inhaling a significant amount of anti-grav coolant. While recovering from his injuries, he strongly protested Dr. Breetal keeping him in sickbay. The Captain's recovery suffered a setback when he left sick bay without a medical escort, as well as his combadge to secretly visit the holodeck. After running the program "Kalimor One", he got turned around and disoriented before collapsing from exhaustion. After being found by Dr. Breetal, he was warned not to undertake such behavior again or be permanently relieved of command and dismissed from Starfleet. Buchanan otherwise had not spent much time on the station's only holodeck, believing that it was pointless to waste time and energy living out one's fantasies. The Captain was incredulous, as well as incensed to discover that efficiency, as well as morale had increased while Deep Space 3 was under temporary command of Lt. Commander Torkelson. He was convinced that Torkelson was altering the data to make it look like morale was improving. When Doctor Breetal tried to explain it was probably the arrival of the 214th Construction Battalion that had infused the crew with hope, and increased their efficiency, The Captain scoffed. The Captain was desperate to return to work, even going so far as to beg his only friend.Doctor Breetal still turned him down, saying he would release him when he was medically fit to return to duty, and no sooner. Buchanan loved to walk, a habit he developed prior to Kalimor. He would time various routes in the areas where he lived and worked to maximize the time he had available. On Deep Space 3, Buchanan was known to take walks all over the station; the crew believed this was one way he could keep an eye on them. Some of the less than complimentary nicknames given to him include 'Bucky', and 'Captain Blue Cannon'. Yeoman Walter Burghoff (played by Charles Bowman) A male human crewmember assigned to Deep Space 3. Yeoman Burghoff had been temporarily assigned as Lt. Commander Greg Torkelson's aide while Yeoman Tovar-Smith was away on emergency leave, and Captain Buchanan was incapacitated following his turbolift accident. Like Tovar-Smith, Burghoff felt intimidated by Captain Buchanan. In addition to his regular duties, Burghoff also stood duty in Deep Space 3's operations center. Following Captain Buchanan's recovery, and Tovar-Smith's return, Burghoff was permanently reassignned as Commander Torkelson's assistant. Lieutenant Simone Darville (Played by Boom Baumgartner)(DECEASED) A human female. Simone Darville was a junior engineer assigned to the Federation science ship USS Remington. Very eager, though a bit naive, Lt Darville was on the away team that discovered the ancient Escherite computer aboard a derelict ship. Darville complained of a loud buzzing noise that no one else could hear before collapsing. When she awoke, her body had been taken over by an Escherite named Yortell. Darville perished at some point while her body had been possessed Lieutenant Karen Denali (played by Deborah Adams)—Lt. Karen Denali was the Chief Science Officer aboard the USS Chimera. Previously, she served with Lt. Commander Greg Torkelson on the USS Remington. Denali was transferred to the Chimera as a "peace offering" to Torkelson by Admiral Bartholomew Thomas following the admiral's revelation of the truth behind Tork's reassignment. Initially outraged and angry because she believed Torkelson was responsible for the transfer, Denali eventually eased her anger when she discovered the truth behind the matter. Prior to her leaving the USS Remington, Denali was poised to move into the command track into the position of Number Two aboard that ship. After the transfer, she had a difficult time adjusting to life at Deep Space 3 and the USS Chimera, and even expressed resentment at taking orders from Ensign Kyle, the second officer of the USS Chimera. Denali held a Ph.D. in Astrospectography and had been invited to speak at the Astrophysics Symposium at the Mars University on the findings of the Venderis Nebula along with Lt. N'Kana. Despite her misgivings about her transfer, Denali did express a scientific curiosity in the Pinchot Expanse phenomena. While still aboard the USS Remington, and before Torkelson's promotion, Denali visited the recreation depot on Axinar IV with Torkelson. Details of the incident were vague, though Torkelson claims that "he cannot at all be responsible for what happened there." While there, however, Denali won a bottle of Scotch with the date of 2237—the "real thing" according to Torkelson. Denali won the bottle from the engineer from the Ru-Tang. Torkelson and Denali shared the bottle to celebrate Torkelson's promotion, though Torkelson said, "I thought you were saving that for a special occasion." Lieutenant Commander Renova Exler (played by Katie Gomez)—Captain and Chief of Security of the USS Chimera and Second Officer of Deep Space 3. Renova Exler was born on Sigma Iotia II ( ), and grew up in the care of her grandfather, Salvatore Exler. A small-time pickpocket in her youth, she attempted to steal a diplomatic pouch from then-Lieutenant Sayzar Tyrellian. Tyrellian took her under his wing, and ensured her a place at Starfleet Academy. After her graduation, Tyrellian, now a captain, requested that Renova be assigned to his command aboard the USS Chimera at Deep Space 3. They served together for a significant length of time, Renova moving up to the rank of Lieutenant and the position of First Officer of the Chimera, as well as the Executive Officer's Administrative assistant until Tyrellian mysteriously disappeared while the Chimera was in the Pinchot Expanse. He reappeared when Renova was beamed away from the Antarean Shuttle Successful Negotiation onto the Pirate Vessel Solar Winds. The Two were transferred to the Glaminfo for delivery to Mr Big and The Core. With the aid of Daimon Yurrel, Renova and Sayzar escaped to Yurrel's ship Another Profitable Venture. They managed to escape the ship before it was destroyed by Mr Big, though not before Sayzar was mortally wounded by Jenneth. The two were rescued by the Chimera, though Captain Tyrellian succumbed to his injuries. Renova was devastated by the loss, and has had a difficult time dealing with her loss since. Between grieving for Sayzar and her desire for revenge against Jenneth, She is struggling to carry on. LT Exler has called up the documentation to resign from Starfleet three times, filled it out three times, and deleted it three times. LCDR Torkelson is concerned for her well-being, though not to the point of making it official. Being from Sigma Iotia II, Renova uses frequent (and complicated) idioms in casual conversation, to the amusement of Dr Winston and the eternal confusion of LCDR Torkelson. Lieutenant Nathaniel Farmer (played by Greg Littlefield)— Lieutenant Nathaniel Farmer was the Chief of Security on Deep Space 3 . A very aloof character overall, Lieutenant Farmer relied on keeping a low profile and "open ears" to maintain control on the station. After years of feeling stranded on Deep Space 3 and having nothing more to do than to check cargo ships in and out of the station, Lt. Farmer seized the opportunity to immerse himself in his craft and conduct a full investigation when Goshen was found dead on the station. His "open ears' philosophy of quiet observation changed to a heavy-handed attitude of guilty until proven innocent towards every individual, treating everyone on the station, including Captain Buchanan and Lt. Commander Torkelson as suspects, drawing the ire and incredulity of more than one person. Farmer's obsession with treating anyone as a suspect bordered on the ridiculous, even including the crew of the Chimera, despite the fact that the ship wasn't even present during the time in question. Farmer was Captain Buchanan's choice to replace the missing Sayzar Tyrellian. However, Buchanan's dislike of change, combined with his hesitation resulted Starfleet appointing Greg Torkelson to command of the Chimera. Lieutenant Commander Jennifer Forrestal (played by Cathy Rinella)—Jennifer Forrestal was the Chief Engineer of Deep Space 3. She came aboard the station slightly less than four years before Lt. Commander Gregory Torkelson. Due to the structure of staffing at the station, technically, she was the supervisor of Master Chief Engineer Burt "Hard" Knox, the Chief Engineer of the USS Chimera while it was docked at the station. Unlike the Chief, Lt. Forrestal was a more traditional engineer; however, given her current situation, she had been forced to learn alternate methods of acquiring and utilizing non-traditional technologies to keep Deep Space 3 functioning. Following Captain Buchanan's turbolift accident, she conducted an investigation into the causes of the accident. When she discovered that the accident occurred as a result of galvanic corrosion between the metals used on the turbolift cars and leaking antigrav coolant, she blamed herself for the accident, since she supervised the installation of the makeshift cars into the station's system. Lt. Commander Torkelson assured her that the accident was not her fault. Her frustration continued when the Chief Engineer of the USS Remington, Commander Gant, was drafted by Tork to conduct a thorough engineering assessment of the station, over Forrestal's objections. Jennifer's woes continued when Commander Gant informed her that she would not be participating in the engineering assessment. In addition, in her first meeting with Commander Twist over subspace, she was informed that her services would not be needed when the 214th arrived and commenced repairs. She had also endured the brunt of the criticism from Lieutenant Farmer during the first senior staff meeting after Captain Buchanan and Goshen disappeared, having needed to scavenge sensors and communications equipment from unoccupied areas in order to keep equipment in the occupied areas functioning. Despite this, Commander Gant gave credit where credit was due. "It is hardly up to Starfleet operational codes... I'm not sure it can be compared to Starfleet's operational codes. But I do acknowledge that it does function." Lt. Forrestal had been recommended for promotion to Lieutenant Commander during Captain Buchanan's incapacitation by Lt. Commander Torkelson. Upon hearing the news after regaining consciousness, Buchanan demanded Torkelson withdraw the recommendation on the grounds that the turbolift accident was the result of Forrestal's dereliction of duty, along with the fact that, by Torkelson's own admission, the turbolift was beyond her capacity to repair. He refused. The recommendation was endorsed by CDR Twist, who finally recognized the herculean effort Forrestal had made to keep the station running under difficult conditions. Despite this, Twist still did not believe a junior officer should be Chief of Engineering for a space station as large as DS3. Lieutenant Commander Gant (played by Rish Outfield)—Lieutenant Commander Gant was the Tellarite Chief Engineer aboard the USS Remington. Known for his typical argumentative behavior, Gant was a perfectionist when it came to resolving engineering problems, and was intolerant of any idea, or solution that was not 100% by the book. Gant's entry into Starfleet was precipitated by his father, who intended him to become a diplomat. After enrollment, Gant found his calling in the engineering sciences. As with most Tellarites, Gant found polite conversation and niceties personally offensive. Like the majority of the USS Remington's crew, Commander Gant felt a great deal of resentment towards their former shipmate, Lt. Commander Torkelson after being drafted to continue to fill in for the USS Chimera. Gant, in particular, was drafted to conduct thorough engineering assessment of the station following the turbolift accident. Over the protest of Deep Space 3's Chief Engineer, Lieutenant Forrestal, Gant decided to conduct the assessment himself, without her help. To his outrage, LCDR Torkelson demanded the assessment be submitted before Gant had completed it. He made his displeasure known to Captain Steele, as well as Commander Twist. To add insult to injury, Twist insisted, despite the protests of Captain Steele and Commander Gant that Gant join her Construction Battalion to help oversee her engineering repair teams. When Gant asked what he would be doing, Twist simply answered, "your job." Gant retorted that his job was insuring the proper operation of the Remington, not "sacrificing my reputation over a lost cause." It was Commander Gant, accompanied by Engineer Neela Gliss, that alerted the rest of the station to the existence of the metal-eating arthropoids. While the two were investigating a recent repair completed by Gant that had gone offline, one of the bugs was discovered. After throwing the creature to the ground with little injury to the creature, Gant tried to stomp on it, injuring his hoof in the process. After the bug got some reinforcements, Gliss and Gant retreated to the nearest weapons locker, pulled a pair of phasers, and started firing. Once he was treated in sickbay on the station Gant returned to the USS Remington to ensure that "his ship" was free of the bugs that infested Deep Space 3. Commander Hallette Geefron (played by Ronikka Kendall) A female Starfleet Officer. Commander Hallette Geefron was the Officer in Charge of Starfleet Reintegration team four in 2365. Though she had another primary assignment, Commander Geefron had received additional training to join temporal integration. Geefron believed that sharing the initial isolation with the new arrivals was conducive to easing the transition to present time, and limited the opportunity for distraction from outside. Med Tech Giles (played by Nick Armstrong)—A medical technician assigned to the USS Chimera. Engineer Neela Gliss (played by Brittani Ebert)—An engineer aboard Deep Space 3. Transferred from the USS Joseph Kittinger. Engineer Gliss preferred to "get her hands dirty" rather than the clean, easy, simple maintenance of her previous posting aboard the USS Joseph Kittinger. She viewed the hard work of Deep Space 3 as "fun." Engineer Jack Graves (played by Michael Liebmann)—Engineer Jack Graves was an engineer aboard Deep Space 3. Graves was Lt. Forrestal's right-hand-man, often called upon to do some of the "dirty work" of the station. Graves had an intense dislike for Captain Buchanan and his policies and procedures of running the station. With the arrival of the 214th, Graves embarked on a campaign to catch the eye of Commander Twist, or anyone in the Construction Battalion, in the hope of obtaining a transfer. Following the resolution of the bug crisis, Graves realized he now had a stake in DS3, and wanted to claim it as his own. Ensign Grelding (played by Waleed Ovase) - Grelding served aboard the aboard the USS Chimera in a variety of capacities, including navigator. He moved to communications/operations with the addition of Ensign Randy Thomas to the crew. Grelding only has a single name; he stated that in his culture (as yet undefined), "they do not use surnames." Captain Zerkaks Gymarin Captain Zerkaks Gymarin was Captain Taldeen's immediate superior in the Judge Advocate General's office who assigned him to investigate Deep Space 3. Admiral Lafayette Halliburton (played by Cary Ayers)—Chief of Logistics at Starfleet Command. Captain Montaine Buchanan aspired to work in his office. Initially the Admiral was seriously considering Captain Buchanan's application. After Admiral Thomas contacted him, and pointed out the Captain's shortcomings, the position went to Captain (now Rear Admiral) Hayut. Despite this, Admiral Halliburton did call Captain Buchanan to thank him personally for applying, and invite him to apply again, should there be another opening. He also congratulated the Captain for winning the award for running the most efficient space station in Starfleet for the third year in a row. Admiral Havelock (played by Thomas Barnes) - Admiral Havelock was Captain Steele's immediate superior at Starfleet Command Fleet Operations, Science Division. He had been briefed on the bug crisis at Deep Space 3. Unfortunately, the only ship available to render aid in a reasonable amount of time was the ship USS Gorgon. After the bug crisis had been resolved, Starfleet recognized that having a single ship permanently based at Deep Space 3 was no longer an option, and reassigned the Chief engineer Hern-Chinz, MD Dr. Hern-Chinz was the Chief Medical Officer aboard the USS Remington. Following the rescue of the Betazed diplomatic shuttle by the USS Remington, Dr. Hern-Chinz did not find the presence of Ambassador Nemon in Sickbay agreeable. After the USS Remington returned to Deep Space 3, along with the rest of the Remington's medical staff, Dr. Hern-Chinz was asked to help round out the duty rotation in the station's sickbay due to the sudden increase in patient load. Lieutenant Robin Hood (played by Annie Kim Gee) LT Hood replaced Renova Exler as Security chief aboard the USS Chimera (NCC-11555) She had little patience for 'Merry men' jokes, and even less patience for one of her new trainees, Ensign Randy Thomas. Captain Iridian (played by Thornton Hal). Captain Iridian was the commanding officer of the USS Joseph Kittinger, Admiral Bartholomew Thomas' flagship. Ensign James Ensign James was the Communications Officer aboard the USS Gorgon. Med Tech Kiara Johnson (played by Melissa D. Johnson / Tanja Milojevic)—A medical technician assigned to the USS Chimera. Skilled at treating patients, Med Tech Johnson had a weakness for diagnosis. She aspired to become a doctor, but had yet to pass the proper exams. Her attempts to run the Typhus-sim program were fruitless, because not only was the station's sole holodeck too outdated to run it, even if she could run it, she was being continually bumped by more senior personnel. Johnson had a profound disdain for weapons of any type, especially Phasers. She strongly felt they were a violation of everything she believed in as a person, and as a Starfleet Medical specialist. Med Tech Kell (played by Jon Jackson)—Kell was a dedicated, well-intentioned medical technician that served aboard Deep Space 3. He was a qualified Nurse Practitioner with considerable experience. Master Chief Petty Officer Burton Knox *Main Article - Burt Knox (played by Jon Specht)—Known as "Hard" Knox, the Chief served as Chief Engineer of the USS Chimera. The Chief was known for utilizing technology from a variety of sources in non-standard ways to achieve desired results, often in bizarre and extraordinary ways. One such piece of technology was an implant which the Chief had surgically implanted without the knowledge of Starfleet. The implant, believed to be of Escherite origin, allowed him to communicate telepathically with the USS Chimera on a very crude and rudimentary level without speaking. On the mission to Melnora, the implant was able to interface with the artifact the Melnorans called The Ivory Throne, which the crew of the USS Chimera surmised was also an Escherite artifact. Brash and often disrespectful, Chief Knox disliked authority figures. He preferred to be left alone to tinker with his bits and pieces of tech. He and his engineering team have modified and customized many of the USS Chimera s systems by integrating various alien technologies, including outdated Romulan and Cardassian parts. Lieutenant Owen Kyle (played by Damon Fries) — Lieutenant Owen Kyle served as the navigator and Second Officer for the USS Chimera under Captain Sayzar Tyrellian. When the ship was under the command of Lt. Renova Exler, Kyle served as the ship's Executive Officer. Owen Kyle descended from a long line of distinguished Starfleet officers. Like many of his crewmates, Kyle initially resented being assigned to Deep Space 3 and the USS Chimera. This was his second assignment since graduating from the Academy. Kyle had been recommended for promotion to Lieutenant by Lt. Commander Torkelson. Captain Buchanan initially refused to endorse Torkelson's recommendation, saying, "If you want to promote your people on the Chimera beyond their abilities, that's your decision. Do not expect any assistance from me!". However, Captain Buchanan eventually gave in and signed off on the promotion. After Lt. Commander Torkelson was assigned solely to Deep Space 3 to oversee the refit/reconstruction and Lt. Exler was promoted to the captaincy of the Chimera, Kyle was officially assigned as the ship's executive officer, and promoted to the rank of Lieutenant. Lieutenant Commander Samuel Kyle (Played by Damon Fries) Samuel Kyle was a male human Starfleet Officer serving as First Officer aboard the starship USS Liberty, registry number NCC-687. Grandfather to Chimera First Officer Ensign Owen Kyle Monahan Monahan was the Chief Science Officer of the USS Remington. He was charged with surveying the Venderis Nebula and the nearby gaseous anomalies. Monahan completed the job "despite having to recalibrate the sensor array." Engineer Montebank Engineer Montebank was part of the forensic engineering teams from Task Force 51. The forensic engineering action was to determine the amount and extent of non-traditional, non-Starfleet-issue technology integrated into the USS Chimera. Montebank was in the engineering section of the USS Chimera when the impulse engines came online and began to power the weapons. Mumgabi Mumgabi was an engineer aboard the USS Chimera. Lieutenant N'Kana Lieutenant N'Kana was a science officer aboard the USS Remington, a Miranda-class science vessel. N'Kana was invited to speak at the Astrophysics Symposium at the Mars University with Lieutenant Karen Denali on the results of their research on the Venderis Nebula and surrounding anomalies. Commander Larry Pierce (played by Greg Littlefield/RC Thorne) — Commander Pierce was the Executive Officer of the USS Remington. Commander Pierce had held the position for a considerable length of time. Short-tempered and known to hold a grudge, Commander Pierce was also known to be a fair-minded disciplinarian. He was almost relieved of duty following a heated exchange with the USS Remington s commanding officer, Captain Steele, after finding out that then-Lieutenant Greg Torkelson had been selected as the commander of USS Chimera over him. Engineer Silverman (played by Chris Cree) — Engineer Silverman was part of the forensic engineering teams from Task Force 51. The forensic engineering action was to determine the amount and extent of non-traditional, non-Starfleet-issue technology integrated into the USS Chimera. Captain Russell "Rusty" Steele (played by Paul Lavelle) — Captain Steele was the commanding officer of the USS Remington, a Miranda-class starship in a science configuration. Having risen through the ranks on the USS Remington to the position of captain, Steele considered himself a "good" scientist. He battled with the desire to command the ship yet pursue his love of science. He mentored then-Lieutenant Torkelson while Torkelson served aboard the ship. He also served with Olivia Twist when both of them held the rank of Lieutenant. Commander Sudet Commander Sudet was the Chief of Engineering prior to Lieutenant Forrestal's arrival on Deep Space 3. Station Commander Captain Montaine Buchanan feared Sudet was angling for his job, and arranged for his immediate transfer. Information regarding his new assignment was unavailable. Captain Taldeen (played by Daniel McIntosh) — Captain Taldeen was a Vulcan officer assigned to the Starfleet Judge Advocate General's (JAG) Office. Taldeen visited Deep Space 3, to conduct an investigation into station operations. However, he was displeased with the assignment; previously he had been involved in an investigation on Starbase 27, but Captain Zerkaks Gymarin, the presiding officer in the JAG office, moved him under the pretense that the person he was investigating, Lieutenant Commander Michaelson, would "attempt to do Taldeen harm." Taldeen interviewed several station personnel, including Captain Buchanan, Lt. Commander Torkelson, Lieutenants Forrestal and Exler, as well as Dr. Winston and Master Chief Knox. The investigation took an unexpected turn when Taldeen discovered the use of "unauthorized alien technology" installed onboard the USS Chimera. His request to conduct a thorough forensic investigation into said technology was thwarted by the inadvertent firing of the USS Chimera s weapons in spacedock, and Admiral Thomas' direct intervention, on behalf of Torkelson and the USS Chimera s crew. Taldeen, who was well-known for "ruining many an officer's career," also had a past encounter with Admiral Thomas. Taldeen believed that the Admiral held animosity toward Taldeen over Taldeen's investigation and subsequent court martial of the Admiral's academy roommate and the Admiral's "likely role in the underlying infractions in the incident and the subsequent attempt at cover-up." A skilled, experienced and overly-thorough investigator, Taldeen remarked that Captain Buchanan's management style and the results thereof may be doing more harm than good for the station. Taldeen had a penchant for water with a slice of lemon, a "human custom of which I have become rather fond." Engineer Takahara Petty Officer First Class Takahara, also known as "Tak," was an assistant engineer aboard the USS Chimera. Captain Paul Thomas Captain Paul Thomas was a member of the famed Thomas family. He served Starfleet with distinction and most notably made his mark on history at the Battle of Nyrongen. Though details of the engagement were classified, the outcome, according to Lt. Commander Greg Torkelson, "encouraged more school children to dream of a career in Starfleet than any recruitment campaign ever could." Admiral Bartholomew Thomas (played by Rob Watson) — Admiral Bartholomew Thomas was the sector commander of the area of space that included Deep Space 3. The Admiral hailed from the prestigious Thomas family in Star Fleet. Thomas distinguished himself in Starfleet's conflict with the Tzenkethi, and was considered the foremost expert on Tzenkethi battle tactics and strategy by the Joint Chiefs of Staff at Starfleet Headquarters. As with most Admirals in Star Fleet, "Barty" seemed to have his own personal goals as a priority. He reassigned Lt. Commander Torkelson to Deep Space 3 to "babysit" the admiral's nephew, Randy, and ensure the newly-minted Ensign Thomas didn't embarrass the Thomas family name. Admiral Thomas visited Deep Space 3 with his Task Force 51 shortly after Torkelson's arrival. Officially, the Admiral claimed he put in to the station for some minor repairs to his ship. In fact, however, he was soliciting Torkelson's help with his nephew Randy, "the idiot son of my idiot brother." After the Admiral revealed to Lieutenant Commander Torkelson his actions and reasoning in reassigning him, Torkelson venomously responded, "I may not be a Tyrellian, or a Kirk, or a Thomas, but I am a good officer, and I have dedicated my career and my life to Starfleet, and I don't deserve to have you or anyone else manipulate me in this manner!" The animosity between the two officers began to thaw over time. Following Captain Buchanan's turbolift accident, the Admiral offered his assistance to Tork in helping arrange for aid and resources the station desperately needed. The Admiral's visit to the station came to an end when Admiral Andra Voychellis recalled him to Earth to consult with the Joint Chiefs regarding the Tzenkethi threat. At the request of Captain Buchanan, Yeoman Tovar-Smith was given transportation back to Earth on the Admiral's flagship. While heavily focused on his own agenda, not to mention protecting the Thomas family name, Admiral Thomas was considered an effective leader and an experienced and capable strategist. He was also involved with Admiral Andra Voychellis in the past. Though the relationship ended, they remained close friends. Ensign Randy Thomas (played by Joseph Orr) — Randy Thomas was the mostly-incompetent nephew of Admiral Bartholomew Thomas. Randy had a well-established feeling of entitlement and lacked many positive social skills. Several members for the crew of the USS Chimera wondered if he would be worth babysitting for the Admiral. Ensign Thomas served as the operations officer. Despite encouragement from family members to enter into the family's civilian business, Randy was determined to enter the Academy. "I don't like to think about things, I like to do them!" Once Randy entered the Academy, his uncle (the Admiral) considered it his personal responsibility to see that Randy graduated, deserving or not. As a child, Randy was enthralled by tales of heroics by the Thomas family, and was fixated on becoming a hero himself. Despite his obsession, on the Planet Melnora, when the away team was caught in a riot, his first reaction was to call the USS Chimera and request beam-out, in violation of orders. Also during the same riot, his nose was broken and he was completely incapacitated, and had to be carried out of the area by Chief Knox. Ensign Thomas was also notoriously squeamish. During the battle between the USS Chimera and the Solar Winds, he had to be given instructions multiple times before he would comply. He was quoted as saying, "There's blood on this chair!" when ordered to take over the post of an injured crewman. Chief among Ensign Thomas' character flaws was an inability to stand on his own; instead, he preferred to hide behind his uncle's rank. Despite his faults, Captain Buchanan considered him worthy of recommendation for Lieutenant. Lieutenant Winchester Thomas A Starfleet Officer. Grandfather to Ensign Randy Thomas. Master Chief Knox served with him in the Andorian systems. Ensign Thomas claimed to be just like him. Knox replied, "Too bad. He was a moron." Lt. Commander Gregory Torkelson (played by Robert Pepper/Jonathan Jackson) — Former Captain of the USS Chimera and Executive Officer of Deep Space 3. Known as "Tork" to his close friends, he was a Second Officer aboard the USS Remington, a Miranda-class science vessel. While on the Remington, he was in a relationship with Lt. Karen Denali, Chief Science Officer. He enjoyed his assignment, and the bonds he formed aboard. Unbeknownst to him at the time, Tork was targeted by Admiral Bartholomew Thomas as a "model officer" and was promoted from lieutenant to lieutenant commander and reassigned to Deep Space 3. The Admiral's intention was for Tork to "babysit" the admiral's nephew, Randy Thomas, keep him out of harm's way, and hopefully instill in him some of the qualities that Tork exhibited. His introduction to Deep Space 3's unconventional methods occurred en route the station aboard the USS Gorgon. Captain Baker let him take the conn for the final leg. The Gorgon was towing a decommissioned Oberth-class starship, the USS Leone to the station for dismantling and salvage. They were intercepted by Chief Burt Knox who told him to release the Leone to his control. Despite being disoriented by the request, he complied. Upon arriving aboard the station, Torkelson was met by a very-agitated Lt. Jennifer Forrestal, who demanded to know why he had ignored her instructions regarding the Leone. After reporting to Captain Buchanan and advising him of the incident, he was directed to "Let it go." Tork was a "by the book" officer and was somewhat hesitant to break the rules. However, he was not above challenging the status quo if Starfleet regulations demanded it. When Chief Knox was placed into custody following Captain Taldeen's discovery of "unauthorized alien technology," Tork first went to Captain Buchanan to argue for Knox's release, Torkelson was dismissed by Buchanan as an "undisciplined young slacker with delusions of adequacy." He then went to Captain Taldeen, and while the discussion was civil, and enlightening for both, it wasn't until Taldeen had arranged for Chimera's forensic examination that Tork went to Admiral Thomas and made "a deal with the devil" to spring the Chief. As Executive Officer of the station, his efforts to improve life aboard were met with icy contempt by Captain Buchanan, who believed that the crew was "Nothing but spoiled children that don't understand the meaning of real hardship" and needed nothing more than "a good, steady pace of work." Tork made an attempt to improve the station but that was ended when Captain Buchanan threatened to shut down the recreation module completely, including the holodeck and recycle the components, keeping with his philosophy of maximizing short-term gains. After the Captain's turbolift accident, Tork's first reaction was to maintain the status quo, despite his desire to bring the station back up to Starfleet standards. With the help of Admiral Thomas, and the advice of Captain Steele, Tork had Lt. Forrestal prepare a full and comprehensive engineering assessment of the station. He also applied for assistance from the 214th Construction Battalion located at Starbase 512. He also recommended promotions for Lt. Forrestal, Ensign Kyle, and Yeoman Tovar-Smith. Tork believed promotions improved morale and that the three people in question were well-deserving of recognition for their hard work and dedication. After Captain Buchanan returned to consciousness, he demanded Torkelson withdraw the recommendations and recommend Ensign Thomas for promotion to Lieutenant instead. Tork refused, saying, "Officers of Ensign Thomas' caliber don't belong in Starfleet at all!" The Captain eventually relented, giving Tork his blessing on his current projects, stating when Torkelson's plan failed, "I will swoop in and save the station, and sweep you out!" Lt. Commander Torkelson's plan to reopen the plaza suffered a setback when Goshen disappeared, just as the 214th Construction Battalion left for Deep Space 3. In order to preserve Commander Twist's goodwill, Torkelson made an agreement with Genaro Boak for the Aldebaran Whiskey he was delivering to Goshen. Torkelson kept the deal secret, not wanting to compromise what little command authority he'd earned with the crew. Commander Torkelson did enjoy the support of the crew for what he attempted to do, though many considered him a "Shadow Captain" believing that he would run out of time before he could make any substantial improvements. When Captain Buchanan returned to duty, all of Lt. Commander Torkelson's good intentions would be shut down, and things would return to the morale crushing austerity of Montaine Buchanan. Torkelson was injured during Deep Space 3's battle with infesting insect-like arthropods. His attempt to rescue a trapped engineering crew near station life failed when his team was attacked by the bugs as well. They did manage to secure primary lifesupport behind a force-field, though all of them were severely injured clearing the space of remaining bugs. After surgery and recovery, Torkelson returned to duty - but he found it a different assignment - Captain Buchanan notified Torkelson that, with the blessing of Starfleet Command, the Lieutenant Commander was no longer the captain of the Chimera as well as XO of the station, but was solely Executive Officer of Deep Space 3. In that capacity, Torkelson could better oversee the refit/reconstruction of the station. As a sign of congratulations for Lt. Exler taking over command of the Chimera, Torkelson worked with Ensign Owen Kyle to stage a "gangster-style" welcome of the lieutenant, including arranging for the crew to talk in "gangster lingo" when Exler came onto the bridge of the ship for the first time as the ship's commander as well as arranging for a fedora to be placed on the captain's chair for Exler. Though he told Exler he wasn't angry about the reassignment, he admitted he was jealous, saying that the center seat of the Chimera should have been Exler's "a long time ago." Yeoman Avery Tovar-Smith (played by Gareth Bowley) — Avery Tovar-Smith was the Chief Aide to Captain Montaine Buchanan. He had family on Earth, including a mother, Imelda Tovar-Smith, and a sister, Emily May Tovar-Smith. Although well-thought-of by a majority of station personnel, Tovar-Smith was often the victim of Captain Buchanan's foul moods, as well as the Captain's bullying. An efficient worker, Tovar-Smith lacked the courage to assert himself when suffering the Captain's wrath. Tovar-Smith took an emergency leave, and left the station with Admiral Thomas for Earth onboard the USS Joseph Kittinger after Captain Buchanan made an impassioned plea on Tovar-Smith's behalf. Tovar-Smith has been recommended for promotion by Lt. Commander Torkelson. Captain Buchanan was outraged, stating that Tork's recommendation was "A pathetic attempt to make Tovar-Smith's life fair. It should be easy to scuttle such a pity promotion." He also said the he would decide what his staff had and had not earned. Despite his abysmal opinion of just about everyone aboard the station, Buchanan did concede that Tovar-Smith "might have what it takes". Tricant, MD Medical Officer aboard the USS Remington. Following Lieutenant Commander Torkelson's drafting of the USS Remington and its crew when the USS Chimera left for Melnora. Tricant augmented the station medical staff, and was on duty when Captain Buchanan left the station's Sickbay unaccompanied against medical orders. Lieutenant (j.g.) Tring (played by Thomas Barnes) Tring was a 30 year Starfleet veteran. He delayed his retirement to augment Chimera's security force for the upcoming Battle of Wolf 359. He had procured a cabin near a lake planetside, and was looking forward to spending time with his 5 year old grandson. Unlike LT Hood, Tring did not stand on ceremony. Commander Olivia Twist (played by Karen Osborne) — Commander Olivia Twist was the commanding officer of the Starfleet Corps of Engineers, 214th Construction Battalion. Her unit was assigned the repair and upgrade of Deep Space 3's crippled turbolift system, along other critical repairs. Twist was not beyond demanding tribute from assisted units in the form of Aldebaran whiskey to insure her unit's timely arrival and aid. Twist had formed connections with a number of Starfleet Flag Officers, including Admiral Bartholomew Thomas.Twist was less than impressed with the idea of a station the size of Deep Space 3 with only a Lieutenant as Chief of Engineering. She made her displeasure known when she informed Lt. Forrestal during a conference comm that "the best thing she could do would be to stay out of their way". The Commander was also familiar with Captain Buchanan's reputation for austerity. Commander Twist had also hinted at the possibility of replacing LT Forrestal as Chief Engineer of Deep Space 3, wanting "A place to call my own". Captain Sayzar Tyrellian (played by Mark Zaricor) —(DECEASED) — Captain Sayzar Tyrellian was the former Captain of the USS Chimera. As a lieutenant, Sayzar visited the planet Sigma Iotia II where he was "mugged" by a young and then-wayward Renova Exler who took a pouch of diplomatic papers. Sayzar chased her down, though Renova said she "would have gotten away" had the hole in the fence been larger. At some point in his past he was posted to the Academy, where many of the female cadets considered him a hearthrob, including one Cadet Named Karen Denali. Sayzar was eventually promoted to the rank of Captain and assigned as the commander of the USS Chimera and as the Executive Officer of Deep Space 3. However, during a routine mission through The Pinchot Expanse, Sayzar disappeared, presumably as a result of an anomaly inside the Expanse. He was eventually recovered by the pirate vessel Solar Winds during an emergency transport in another area of the Pinch known as the Rough Seas. After being turned over to an agent for Mr. Big (the primary player in criminal activity in the sector), Sayzar escaped with Renova aboard a Ferengi transport vessel. Sayzar was mortally wounded in a confrontation with Jenneth, a renegade Klingon, who was beamed aboard the transport ship. Escaping the transport ship with Lt. Exler in a rescue pod, Sayzar was eventually rescued by the USS Chimera, where he later died. His body was beamed into space. Ensign Uropa (played by Ronnika Kendall) Ensign Uropa was a recent graduate of Starfleet Academy. Deep Space Three was her first assignment following commissioning. Admiral Andra Voychellis (played by Kate Hal) — Admiral Voychellis was assigned to Starfleet Headquarters and worked with the Joint Chiefs. While talking to Admiral Bartholomew Thomas, it was intimated that she and he had a personal as well as professional relationship. Admiral Voychellis seemed to have knowledge of Captain Buchanan's reputation, as she referred to him as "Captain Blue Cannon". She also had some knowledge of the conditions at Deep Space 3. She did query Admiral Thomas if he was at Deep Space 3 to "Begin the process of shutting the station down, and replacing it with an automated listening post." Lieutenant Commander Watson (played by Tim Cree) — Lieutenant Commander Watson was an engineer who served aboard the USS Joseph Kittinger, Admiral Bartholomew Thomas' flagship. He was also part of the forensic engineering teams from Task Force 51. The forensic engineering action was to determine the amount and extent of non-traditional, non-Starfleet-issue technology integrated into the USS Chimera. Watson was physically attacked by a holographic projection of Captain Sayzar Tyrellian while they worked in the USS Chimera s engineering section. Rachel Winston, MD (played by Eleiece Krawiec)—Chief Medical Officer of the USS Chimera. Rachel Winston had an uncanny knack for being able to "read" people and could pick up on subtleties that most people overlooked. Her background was alluded to, but not revealed until a mission to Melnora where it was discovered by the crew of the USS Chimera that Dr. Winston was actually born Waychel from the House of Ranston, from the planet Betazed. Dr. Winston was born without the empathic gift Betazeds have. Such individuals were given the name "Gammazoids" and were shunned by most in Betazoid culture. Dr. Winston was no exception in this regard. Her family tried to hide the fact that Waychel was different, but even as a child, she knew something was not right. Eventually, she learned to compensate for her lack of empathic sense by studying body language and posture. Eventually, she became so good that other Betazoids thought that her telepathic sense was merely weak, not non-existent. When she came of age, considered an embarrassment by her family, and having been effectively disowned, she left Betazed, never to return. With the help of the appropriate people, Waychel of the House of Ranston became Rachel Winston. Winston uses a simple chemical to bleach her sclera, so she closely, though not completely resembled a human. After enrolling at Starfleet Academy, Winston nearly flunked out her first year—not because of her grades, but because she was so distracted by all of the non-Betazoids and the sensory overload their body language provided. While here, she became skilled at blocking intrusive empathic senses. She tried to teach other students this skill, but this engendered animosity from some of the Betazoid students. According to Winston, "Things were said. Feelings were hurt." After graduation and receiving her M.D., Rachel was assigned to the USS Chimera and Deep Space 3. Aside from her work, Dr. Winston was also an accomplished xeno-archeologist, the focus of her studies being the Escherite civilization. Despite not looking for a relationship from anyone, Rachel was the romantic target of the Ferengi named Goshen, who relentlessly sought the doctor's affections, despite being told on several occasions from multiple individuals, including the doctor, that Winston was not interested in reciprocating. Wylothia, MD Dr. Wylothia was a female Edoan doctor stationed on Deep Space 3. She was a specialist in Xeno-Medicine, and was crucial when the casualties from the Betazoid Diplomatic Shuttle arrived at Deep Space 3. Category:Character lists Category:Star Trek: Outpost